The present invention relates to waterbed mattresses, and in particular, air bleeder valves for waterbed mattresses.
A problem with waterbed mattresses is eliminating the bulk air present in the mattress after the mattress is filled with water. Air can make sleeping uncomfortable and can produce a loud slushing noise when the mattress is set in motion. Air is conventionally removed from the mattress by pushing on the top surface of the mattress by hand or with a broom stick to force the air into the vicinity of the fill valve of the mattress. Then the cap of the fill valve is removed and the air is forced out of the mattress into the atmosphere.
A problem with this method is that water is inevitably splashed onto the mattress. Another problem is that when the valve is opened, air from the atmosphere can bleed back into the mattress. In view of these problems, it is apparent that there is a need for an apparatus and method which makes it possible to easily bleed air out of a waterbed mattress.